The Spirit of Hogwarts Holidays
by blackrosewithreddewdrops
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends at Hogwarts find the Christmas Holidays to be the most romantic times of the year. But what will happen when Harry finds Ron has finally made a move on Hermione? Will he grow jealous or be happy for them? HermioneRon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any own the Harry Potter plotline, characters, and anything else that J.K.R. owns. J.K.R. is the owner of those things. All I own is the plotline of THIS fan fiction story. I am NOT in ANY WAY meaning to commit copyright infringement or commit illegal writing crimes.

**The Spirit of Hogwarts Holidays**

It was a cheery time at Hogwarts during the month of December. The walls were being decorated with wreaths and streamers of Red, Green, Silver, Gold, and many other colors meant for the Holidays. Hagrid the half-giant Groundskeeper was bringing in the humongous Christmas tree. Professor Binns was beginning to decorate it and students were singing carols and skipping merrily down the halls.

Harry James Potter awoke with a tingling sensation throughout his entire body. He was confused but shrugged it off figuring it was just his excitement about the coming of Christmas. He looked towards the bed on his right only to find it empty. He sighed and slumped out of his bed and into the shower. Once he was completely clean from head-to-toe he retreated from the shower to his dresser drawers. He pulled out his favorite Holiday boxers. He slipped them on and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. He finished getting dressed and occupied the bathroom once more to attempt to tame his unruly jet black hair. He got out a couple of items and waited to make sure he had all the items he could possibly use to calm his hair with.

He picked up the brush in front of him and successfully flattened his hair down. He was about to put the items away when his hair unfortunately sprang out in its usual messy look. Grumbling in an unusually loud way he reached for a comb only to receive the same result. He muttered something under his breath angrily and threw the comb at the mirror. He took a handful of gel and still the same frustrating result was found. He figured he should just give up now instead of waste his entire morning on his hair.

He assembled his Gryffindor tie and pulled his arms through his school robes. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wand from his bed-side table and adjusted his glasses as he walked out the dormitory and down the winding staircase. He emerged in the common room to find it empty and filled with a feeling of loneliness. He shrugged it off and continued on through the portrait hole. He went down the moving staircases that had once amazed him as an eleven-year old wizard.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He unfortunately was greeted by the one thing he had wanted for his friends yet hadn't wanted to see at his morning meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry Potter was just about to start putting food on his plate when he noticed Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, snogging full on. He wanted to eat his breakfast and keep it in his stomach today and he was going to make it very clear to them. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and waited for one of them to notice him. He finally pulled out his wand and thought of the funniest thing to do to Ron. He quickly muttered an incantation and suddenly Ron's teeth began to grow at an alarmingly quick rate. Harry laughed so hard he had fallen onto the floor and was crying.

Ron stopped snogging Hermione when he found his teeth had grown huge. He knew who had been the cause of it and he immediately yelled "Harry reverse it now!" He decided to just do it himself since Harry was too busy laughing at him to do anything about it. He reversed the spell and waited for an explanation from Harry. "I'm sorry Ron but I sat down to find you two snogging and I didn't want to barf and I had cleared my throat and neither of you noticed me."

Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "Well I guess you finally decided to get up this morning?" She chuckled lightly at this and smiled at Ron. "So when did you guys finally start dating?" Harry asked quizzically. "Well…" The two started and looked at each other nervously. "…This morning actually. Ron asked me out and I said ok." Answered Hermione. Suddenly an odd sort of stabbing feeling arose inside Harry. He could not help but feel anger towards Ron.

Ron feeling anxious that Harry had not replied yet was the icebreaker and finally said, "Let's hurry up and eat our food before we miss our first lesson?" He immediately began to pile food onto his plate and started eating it messily and noisily. Hermione and Harry both just sat there watching Ron eat and after a few minutes nervously ate their breakfast as well. Once the three of them finished eating, they got up from their seats and walked towards the dungeons. They arrived at the potions classroom and as soon as they took one-step inside the room, they were blasted with icy air and the all too familiar ice cold, drawling voice of Professor Snape. "Today we will be brewing a very difficult potion. It's called…"

AN: I would like to use the ideas from my readers and reviewers. So review this chapter and give me ideas for the potion they should have to brew. Also, give me ides for the next chapter's path.


End file.
